The fire in Iron
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: AU jeanne is a princess,her parents are murdered by marco,now she has to travel with hao her only guide to king yoh asakura to save her kingdom..full summary inside haoXjeanne R and R please!rating may change after future chapters!
1. Prologue

**I told myself no! I said no! but then all these ideas just burst into my head and just had to write it and so I present to you my first OOC or Au what ever haoXjeanne fic! -**

**Summary: Jeanne is the princess of country that wants war although she herself does not. When Marco kills her parents and tries to marry her so to become the king she escape's but now she's stuck with her only guide Hao, to a peaceful kingdom far away ruled by the great king Asakura. Can she remember her child hood friend and make it to the king to save her kingdom while being chased by the x-laws?**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor ever will (sadly) own shaman king! Get it into your thick skulls!!**

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

prologue

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A 7 year old played with her ball wandering further and further away from the palace wall and her minder. The silver haired child was straying into the woods at the back of the palace wall. She threw her ball up in the air with out looking and it rolled deeper in to the dark pines. She laughed and ran after it oblivious to the calls of the palace guard and her distraught minder "Princess Jeanne!!!"

The yellow ball rolled into a clearing where the trees parted and what sun there was shone. Without knowing she was being watched the royal bent to pick up her toy.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said from behind her. She twirled around and looked into the face of a boy a little taller than her around 8, his long dirty brown hair falling around his face.

"Huh?" the princess was surprised to see he was wearing rags and had a disgusted expression on his face.

"Hi I'm Jeanne!" she chirped smiling.

He only looked at her angrily. "You wanna play?" she offered him the ball. His angry expression turned to one of surprise as she handed the ball to him.

"Huh? What you aren't gonna call some guards on me?"

"Why would I do that silly" she laughed "now throw the ball!" Her voice was commanding and he handed it right back to her turning away. "Play with me!" the princess demanded.

"No way" he replied as and kept walking. "You're just another one of those spoiled noble brats!"

The silver haired girl began to cry and Hao turned around so see her throw a tantrum. But before her wails could get any louder she found a hand around her mouth. In the blink of her eye he was right in front of her.

"What are you doing the palace guards are out looking for some one? You'll attract their attention!!"

"Play with me!" she stubbornly asked as soon as he removed his hand.

"No!"

"Then I'll call the guard and they will throw you in the dungeon!"

"Fine what ever! Sheesh you act like you're the queen or some thing!" the brown haired boy replied angrily.

"I am!! I'm Princess Jeanne and when mother dies I will become queen, although I pray to god she never does!"

The boy looked taken back by what she said and started to look nervous, but then he acted as if he didn't believe her.

"Yeah sure!" he added sarcastically. But this was lost on the princess who smiled and asked him "so what is your name?"

"my name?" no body had wanted to know his name. After the death of his mother when he was 6 no one wanted to know him. No one wanted to care for a scrawny little child like him who was said to bring bad luck. "My names … my names Hao." He finally said

"Okay Hao play with me!" Jeanne demanded once again.

"You really are the princess?" Hao asked in disbelief. The sun was now falling low in the sky.

"Of course I am!"

"Well why don't you play at the palace?"

The silverette's face fell. " no body plays with me there… and I always have to do my lesson!! daddy always gone to war and mama's too sick to play! But daddy say's I have to be tough like iron if I want to help him rule the country, I cant learn that in the stupid palace so I will learn it by living out here in the forest!!!"

Hao's sweat dropped.

"I have to go now." Was all he said looking at the fading sun.

"But you have to play with mee!!"

"Tell you what you come here tomorrow with food and I'll play with you!"

"Really?"

"Well what else could I do break my promise?"

She considered for a moment "Okay!" the royal stared to walk further into the tree's when Hao asked "where are you going? The palace is this way?!"

"I'm going to live here now!" was her defiant answer.

Hao sighed "Come with me!" he led her back towards the castle. Halfway there the princess tired and nearly fell asleep. Hao had to pick her up on his back just to leave her at the palace gates.

"Goodnight Hao-Chan…" She mumbled as drifted to sleep "Good night" the hungry boy whispered to the princess who slept with out batting an eyelid. Hao quickly banged the palace gates and ran away as fast as he could. The princess was discovered and the minder not punished.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

far away in a distant kingdom……..

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Prince Yoh!" called his grandfather "get up and get ready!! You have too meet lady Anna!"

The 8 year looked up "grandpa cant I sleep on more minute?:

"no she will be here any minute!"

"But why do I have to meet her?:

"Yoh I have told you many times I am old your parents are dead and soon I will be too, you need to rule this kingdom in a few years! That's why you have to meet Lady Anna your fiancée!...YOH!!"

The chocolate haired boy seemed to have been asleep during this explanation but now woke up.

"She's here" and Yohmeh ushered the sleepy prince in to a room. Where he found him self under the cold gaze of Lady Anna Kyouyama. "hey" he said nervously slouching.

"Let me get one thing straight with you or a few things rather" she began "firstly now that we are engaged you will act like a proper prince, you will learn all your skills and do your training in fact you will do every thing I say! Is that clear" the blonde gazed at him icily.

"Yes ma'am!"

Out side the room the king and queen chuckled. "Didn't I tell you she'd sort him out?" queen Kino asked her husband Yohmeh.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Lilly: Well? What do ya think? Good? Bad? Absolutely ridiculous?? You can tell me if you just press that button in the left that says "Go" CLICK IT!! You know you want tooo! Please !?!?!? also this was just the prologue the next chappy is in the present!! like when there older...**

**R and R please?? Pretty please with chibhi lyserg on top??**


	2. Chapter 1: Jeanne

**Yay!!! I got reviews!! Thank you Mrs. Asakura Hao and amanechaaaaaaaan….and how could i forget APRIL Arigato!**

**And sorry for the late update I was gonna update but then my computer went in to coma hehe….**

**Okay not much to say except...**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own anything…**

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter one: Jeanne

The young maiden picked at a loose thread in her frilly skirt, then put a hand up to shade her eyes when she looked at the crowd. As she did so a shade was put over her by one of the many servants. Being an albino her father had commanded she be shaded at all times, she was wearing a silvery black long sleeved gown, the skirt reaching her ankles.

The princess looked around; she was in the town square where the champion ships were taking place. The soldiers in training were competing for sword fighting, hand to hand combat and archery. Jeanne was always bored and falling asleep at such events but today she was representing her mother who was too sick to come. Some duchess sitting beside her was talking……..

Jeanne scanned the grounds and some one in the audience caught her eye, at first it was just the back of his head chocolate brown locks but then she saw his face…….

FLASH BACK

_The little princess laughed and ran away from a boy a little older. "Tag!" she cried._

"_Oh no you don't!" he replied and easily caught up with her. She fell to the ground and he began to tickle her, she laughed harder. When he finally stopped she sat up and pushed him with such force that he fell. Both erupted in laughter at the look of surprise on his face._

"_You know you're my special best friend, H-"_

END FASH BACK

"Your highness?" the duchess crowed "Princess Jeanne?"

Her ruby eyes came back in to focus. "What?" she asked in a very un-princess like manner angry at being awaken from her daydreaming?

"uh…." The duchess although years older than her faltered. "Nothing it was nothing your highness."

Jeanne turned her attention away from the woman and searched the crowd again for those coal black eyes and chocolate hair but there was no sign.

Her father sitting beside her was talking to Sir Marco who when he saw her looking at him smiled and Jeanne Blushing a little smiled back. Although there was an age difference she would inevitably marry the kingdoms most popular lord. Marco had served under the king since Jeanne could remember. She was now 15 and he 32 in age. Jeanne had mixed feelings about this arranged marriage. But of course she could not say anything.

The competitions were boring Jeanne and her eye lids drooped, that was until the archery contest started, and then she was wide awake and alert. She had asked many times if she could learn archery but of course her father had denied her that amusement too, saying it was not lady like to go running around with arrows,

Nor was she allowed to learn how to wield a sword. It seemed to the princess that the only way she could help her contry Babylon was to Marry Sir Marco and let him Rule the contry, maybe produce some heir's. If it was all for Babylon the girl named the iron maiden, so called because of her coming of age in iron palace, though she would follow through,

Before she knew it the championship was over and some burly knight had won. Jeanne raced away from the raised platform and made a mad dash to the stables, taking a carrot from a barrel she went into one of the biggest stalls and patted a snow white Horse.

"Hullo Angel" she cooed at her pet, a gift from her father on her fifteenth birthday,

"Princess?" a voice called from outside.

"in here Lyserg-chan " Jeanne called back , in walked a boy around her age but he wore the imperial White of the royal guard. They were Marco's special guard designed to protect the royal family but Lyserg was one of her only friends. Even though he was under training from Sir Marco He spent most of his time tailing Jeanne who had a habit of disappearing in to the woods behind iron castle. He was the only one who could find her when she went off on one of her horse rides.

Lyserg had no parents he had apparently been found by Marco in one of the northern villages having Marcos "secret ability" being trained .

After a few minutes of arguing he finally agreed and Jeanne jumped on to the snow white horse while Lyserg did th same on a chestnut brown horse,

As soon as she could she was off, racing away through the trees on Angel " first to the tree one the end of the forest wins!"

"Jeanne-sama ?!"was all that was left ringing in the air behind her.

Jeanne rode her horse through trees, wowing in and out at the fastest speed she could manage.

Suddenly she came upon a small clearing but she was not alone, there were some other men there too, seeming drunk and cornering some one.

"Halt!" Jeanne commanded and they hastily stepped back and looked at her.

"oh it's the princess?" one of then stated.

"yes so what if I am?" she asked from atop her steed, "now kindly leave?" her voice was not asking it was commanding and the men followed her order. Leaving behind a boy, Jeanne's breath caught in her throat. He was the same one from before!

"Who are you?" she asked

he looked at her surprised for a second but taking on his composure again. He smirked and answered,

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Okay id like to say how sorry I am if there are any mistakes in this ch or if the sentences don't fit together,,, it was 5;30 A.M. WHEN I TYPED THIS,,,,, not my fault once again**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hao

**Yes I know I've got this annoying habit of updating every 2 months but I'm trying to break out of that! Thanks every one for al those if not wonderful then Thought provoking reviews.**

**I'm gonna dedicated this chapter to Mrs. Asakura Hao for being the first reviewer and also .. the name of the chapter is… Hao…**

**Disclaimer: I just said Disclaimer need I say more??**

**With out further ado here it is…..

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Hao**

The boy walkedthrough the dirt ridden streets not really noticing where his feet took him, his mind on the events of the last few hours were replaying in his head.

He had been at the championships that morning when he'd felt eyes on him, looking around he saw no one but then it wasn't uncommon to be stared at after all he was the only boy with hair as long as they were.

Hao had been having too much fun in his job of pick pocketing to notice anyone else but apparently a few burly men had seen his rather generous stealing and decided to do something about it. He had been caught and cornered in the wood by these men when _she _had come. Hao knew he was well capable of disposing of such men, but _she _had not let him.

Marching forward _she _dismissed the men, turning her attention to Hao.

"Who are you?" _she_ had asked and Hao had replied smoothly "I could have taken 'em my self Jeanne-chan" and with that he had left the confused princess in the woods.

He chuckled to himself remembering the look on her face, but then frowned realizing where he was. Somehow his wandering feet had led him to the village grave yard. He dismissed the thoughts and instead thought bitterly of the princess again, how great the royal family must think it self holed up in iron castle? Only coming down to the filth of the village when necessary.

She hadn't been so before. He thought back to a memorable day in the woods when he had come across the young girl she had seemed harmless if not a little spoiled but the two developed a great friendship after their brief first meeting. After that every chance each got they played together. Jeanne after escaping from her lessons and Hao ... Well when he felt like it. They were inseparable, spending long hours in the woods but then when she was ten and he eleven , Jeanne's father had sent her away to cousins in the mountains of Babylon. After five years Hao hardly expected her to remember him. She was a princess and he despite being her "very best special extra best friend" was just a forgotten memory.

'And now?' He thought with a shrug 'she doesn't even remember me let alone remember her promise.'

He was pulled out of his musing by the dampness he felt at his knees. As if jolted awake from a dream he realized he was kneeling at a grave.

Hao A. That was his name or what he knew of it. The grave he was currently at read "Keiko A." he didn't know what the A stood for nor did he wish to know that was until today.

"Hello mother and how are you today?" he asked the cold grave. It wasn't supposed to be a grave his mother should have been cremated but this being a Christian country it had been hard especially without money. Hao remembered coming here when he had been barely two or three ,his mother earning what little she could healing and working but then when he was seven she had died of a disease that had killed many in the villages. Hao had lived on his own since then.

"I guess I should go now mother?" he asked hoping she would reply but he knew like all the other times since he was eight she would not look back at him. He turned to go ,glancing up at the ever darkening sky when a chill like ice sliding down his back made him stop in his tracks.

There was that feeling of being watched again but this time it wasn't human. Hao remembered this happening only once before, on a bitterly cold night eight years ago, when he had received a spirit. Slowly he turned around and saw what he knew would be there. Keiko, his mother stood or rather floated before him. She seemed thoughtful as Hao stared at her. Then smiling a sad smile as only a dead person can she sighed "No don't go just yet"

Hao stared still, with almost a blank look on his face having tried always to talk with her he just couldn't believe she was talking back!

"No need to stare like that!" she reprimanded, but he could see she was only joking because with a swish of her long black hair and a smile she added " you look like you've seen a ghost!"

She was right what Hao was now ogling at was Keiko the ghost of his mother staring back at him with the same eyes. Her transparent face twisted in to a smile and she continued "so-"

"Where have you been? I always called you, you never replied!" Hao cut in. She patiently replied "You remember dear I told you I couldn't see you much!"

**FLASHBACK**

A small boy sat in the rain, beside a grave ,cold , hungry and feverish. His stomach growled in hunger and he tried to retch but nothing came out as there was nothing in his stomach.

After a while the rain slowed to a drizzle and then completely stopped. Hao was still sitting when his mother came.

At first he could only see the air shimmer and then there she was Keiko Asakura, standing in front of him. He only stared for a while before standing up and asking "its really you?"

Keiko smiled and nodded. Hao's face wore an elated smile and he rushed forward trying to hug her but his arms just passed through his mothers form. His smile faltered and he stepped back.

"Mother?" his voice quivered.

"Don't worry Hao. It's me." His mother replied moving forward but their was no sound as she stepped on the ground. "I'm .. I'm a ghost Hao dear and I can't always be here for you."

Hao's lip trembled as he realized his mother was now a ghost from her stories. But before he could ask any more she started talking.

"I can here to give you some thing that can take care of you or help you to live."

Then from behind Keiko a small red head poked out. Hao saw a small creature with the same shimmering outline as his mother. It was completely red with white marking all over, its emerald eyes looked at Hao's shyly. It was roughly the same size as Hao. Keiko gave it a encouraging push and it floated nearer to an incredulous Hao.

"this is The spirit of Fire" Keiko said "he will be your spirit ally and with him you can d a lot but now I have to go" and she started to retreat.

"Wait mother when can I see you again?" Hao cried holding the SOF's hand and rushing forward.

"I'm sorry Hao dear not a lot but I'll come and see you occasionally and I promise I will explain everything to you later, with that as if blown away by the wind she melted away in wisps of smoke and Hao was left looking at the sky and clutching at the only thing that felt real.

-------

Hao awoke to find himself in the very orphanage he had runaway form, he opened his eyes and looked around their was that annoying girls Opacho staring unblinkingly at him.

"How'd I get here?" he asked groggily.

"the red thing brought you" she replied, pointing to the SOF sitting also staring at Hao in a corner. Through out the day Hao realized that only a select few could see SOF and also how to conceal his Spirit if necessary.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

"Is it later now?" The 16 year old asked his mother.

"Yes Hao It's later now" replied his mother.

* * *

**Yes yess evil cliffhanger but I like my evill cliff hanger like the last one! Heehee**

**Now Review review review my pretties!!!! Heeheeheee also the rating is going higher so watch out……**


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**Yes I know I'm really late with this but .. I had exams... I know lame excuse but yeah…sorry for the cliffhanger I left you guys with too…**

**Disclaimer: I dun't own nothing expect maybe a bag of foreign !Marshmallows! I got from my holidays! Yay!**

**Oh and also this chappies for my good friend April whose on vacation and I miss her lots!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 3: Good byes **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

While Hao conversed with his mother, another conversation or rather lecture way taking place. Jeanne sat, arms propped under her head keeping it up, eyes lids nearly closing.

A yawn escaped her mouth and she didn't even try to suppress it. 'Who was that insolent yet familiar boy in the wood today?' she wondered. Every time his face came in her head she felt a mixture of wonder and annoyance. The latter at the way he had escaped with out a thank you. What irked her more was that he knew something she didn't?

"Princess please recite it for me?" asked her tutor a man with grey hair and huge spectacles. Of course Jeanne hadn't been paying attention and blurt out the first French phrase that came in to her head. "Je suis blanc…?"

The tutor looked at her.

"Err no Jeanne that is not the poem I asked you to recite. I know you are some what …fair but…"

Jeanne tuned him out again. But try as she might she could not get his annoying voice from her head as he prattled on about some obscure French poem.

Finally Jeanne spoke with another yawn.

"I think that's enough for today" she wanted to go outside but changed her mind after looking at the window "I want to visit mother today..."

Her tutor closed his mouth and nodding began to pick up the books. It was common knowledge that after Jeanne was born the Queen had become grievously ill. The queen after Jeanne's birth had not had a single healthy child; all her pregnancies had been miscarriages.

As Jeanne exited the library she had no intention of visiting her mother who was bearing a child for the fifth time after Jeanne. But then she saw Sir Marco walking to wards her father's private study. She curtsied, blushed and walked pointedly toward her mother's room. She didn't want another talk from him like the last time she went outside without an escort.

It wasn't that Jeanne disliked her mother but it was the fact that she had just never been there. Meena was more her mother than the queen although Jeanne loved her mother she never felt an attachment to her.

And then Jeanne always felt she wasn't good enough that her parents wanted an heir. She walked down a dark hallway and knocked on the double oak doors of her mother's room. She let herself in. This was after all her own mother's room she thought. As she entered a plump maid bustled out past her. A fire was roaring casting flickering shadows on the beige walls. Her mother was sitting in a rocking chair near the fire, knitting in her hands, her stomach's bulge visible.

Cautiously she stepped near, "Hello Mother" she whispered. This was the only woman Jeanne ever felt nervous in front of, the few times she had spent more than minutes with her had been intimidating. Her mother looked at her as if waking from a dream. There were dark circles under her eyes and her once beautiful skin was paper white and stretched. Looking at Jeanne her faced brightened so much that her old beauty was visible a beauty so intense it made Jeanne want to cry knowing how her mother was wasting away.

Queen Jenevieve despite her sickness was still as lovely as the day she was married something Jeanne had inherited. She resembled her mother exactly except for her eyes, where Jenevieve had optics of the palest blue Jeanne had fiery crimson eyes. Jeanne sat down beside her mother relating her day at the championships. When Jeanne had finished telling her mother about her day excluding the encounter with the chocolate haired boy she was silent. Her mother didn't reply. They sat like that for a while mother and daughter just in each others company.

Jeanne loved her mother she knew that, she even had those secrets you can only have with your mother. The maiden reflected on how when she had been nine and her mother had been in a better health they had spent a whole sunny afternoon together out in the palace gardens it was then that her mother had told her the secret of Jeanne blood line. A secret passed down from generation to generation always mother to daughter.

Jeanne was reminiscing staring into the fire as the flames flickered gold and yellow when suddenly Jenevieve clutched her daughter's hand. The Queen's eyes rolled back in her head and the room seemed to grow dark. Jeanne looked about alarmed. Her mother took in deep shuddering breaths and Jeanne felt it hard to breath herself as if their wasn't enough air in the room. Then she felt a curios sensation, familiar tingling from her spine through out the rest of her body.

And then, then Princess Jeanne was aware of every being, everyone that resided in iron castle. She could feel all the souls of people moving about the castle like the scurrying of little ants, their every desire, intention was absorbed into her mind; she felt like some sort of greater entity and then as soon as the feeling came it was gone. Her mother hand cold and limp fell away. As her daughter looked at her she looked like she was asleep one hand in her knitting one on her stomach.

Jeanne stood up, she knew her mother would not live, and neither would her unborn sibling. She traced a hand on her mother's stomach feeling the cold of her once warm belly. She kissed the warm check of her mother for the last time and with a single tear which had forced it self out, left the room. She realized she'd done this ritual with her mother for the last time. Next time she went into this other spiritual plane she would be doing so alone.

But as she thought about the feelings she had received from the castle a realization hit her. Her eyes widened in fear as she took off at a rapid pace. She had just lost one parent she did not want to lose another.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So what your saying is that the King of Babylon is about to be assassinated?" asked the much confused Hao.

His mother nodded "but promise to me Hao you will go to Patch and talk to the King!"

"Yes, yes!" he replied distractedly as he was doing some quick thinking on how to stop the king from croaking.

"Well then I guess this is good bye my dear..." his mother trailed off. This caught Hao's attention. "Wait your gonna disappear again?" he asked, without waiting for a reply he added "but you just got here! You can't tell me this is goodbye again!"

"I'm sorry Hao but I'm needed on another spiritual plane."

Hao nodded, blinked a few times with a sad smile and a wave departed. His mother watched for a while his retreating form before disappearing herself.

As Hao walked away to a small rundown house which he entered through a boarded up window, a small child with an afro ran up and hugged his leg. "Hao-sama!"

She was the same size as when Hao had discovered the spirit of fire, the day he had sort of adopted her. Hao began to pack up his few belongings which really were not much.

A girl with blonde pigtails appeared beside Opacho and proclaimed in a sad yet monotone voice"Mari wonders where Hao-sama is going?"

"I'm going away Mari-Chan to Patch..." Hao replied.

Mari's green **(A/N: I think there green) **eyes widened and then filled with tears "Patch? Why Hao-Chan go to Patch? Hao-Chan no play with Mari no more!"

"I'm sorry Mari-Chan I have to go!" he said looking away, he handed her a bag full of gold. "Mari gives this to Kanna you guys should be able to live on it for ... a while"

"But Hao-Chan Who will play with Mari?" the girl asked with tears in her eyes. She was as old as Hao but in mental years she was if not younger then five years. Painfully Hao looked back at her. "You'll have Opacho Machii and Kanna! Besides you and Opacho can come after me when the weather is better!" he said gently.

"Nuh-uh! I will come with Hao-sama!" Opacho said defiantly attaching her self to Hao leg once more. Tenderly Hao pulled her of and shook his head. He put them bout together in one of the bed they had wrapping a blanket around them and told them to sleep. Before he could walk away though a voice asked "But Hao-Chan promised he'd play with Mari when got he back from work?"

Hao replied "This time Mari-Chan" and he came over to their bed, holding her hand he continued soothingly "This time I promise I'll play when we meet again! Okay?" He waited till her eye lids drooped and then with a quick kiss his hand slipped from hers and he got up to leave. But before he could walk out again he heard Mari whisper "Goodbye Hao-Chan, Mari will miss you…" after a moments wait he whispered back "I'll miss you to Mari-Chan" and then he left.

As he left he could not help but worry about Mari. She was different than others and it was hard to take care of her. He was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep without Hao staying. Usually the girl would have nightmares or fit which were hard to deal with he hoped Kanna would have enough patience. After Mari there was Opacho the little girl who was always a little girl ever since Hao had discovered his own powers he had adopted Opacho. She was in her own way very useful her knack for finding things was extraordinary. Then there was Machii Hao's partner in crime. Hao though if there was a better thief than him it would have to be Machii the girl showed a surprising skill when in fights as well. After Machii there was Kanna the oldest she was the only one who had an actual job and provided most of their income. _'I hope I see them again…'_ Hao though as he walked along a dark street.

Under the cover of night he found it much easier to approach Iron castle he hid his pack behind one of the statues of Shamash Babylon's protector spirit. Then Hao quietly approached the servant doors. Before Hao could go near it the door opened and a green haired boy stepped out. He had what seemed to be a pink pixie sitting on his shoulders and appeared to be talking to it. Hao hiding in the shadows stiffened at the sight but the boy passed through towards the stables, taking his chance Hao rushed forward and slipped through the door. The green haired boy turned and saw Hao's back but the brunette was moving so fast that as Lyserg blinked he was gone. Lyserg continued on his way as did Hao through the servants quarters unseen ,to save a king he hated so much; because although the King wasn't exactly Hao's ideal the country needed him, more than that a certain princess also needed her father.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**OMG! OMG! OMG! –falls on floor and starts rolling around madly screaming "KYAAA!!" – Omg! I just freaking realized something! I must be the worlds most stupidest person but you know the**

_**B:s:**___A _A_ A **on the right hand corner of every chapter or page in Fan fiction yeah the B makes things bigger!! And the s makes em' small!! No really I don't have to strain my eyes on tiny writing any more!! I can make it bigger!! WOW!! I may be the only one in the whole fricken world who didn't know that!! Gosh! I feel stupid!!! If you also didn't know that tell me and ease my pain if you did know tell me also so that I can finally realize that I really, really need some help**!! **That's chapter 3 for you review I know you want to! –Nods- cookies for those who review!! And if I get 5 or more review! I update with in a week!!**

Bottom of Form


End file.
